Reuni
by min9chanl
Summary: Reuni adalah pertemuan yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hong Jisoo. [SEVENTEEN FANFICTION, Hong Jisoo with XXX]


Reuni

 _By youngchanl_

Cast:

Hong Jisoo

XXX

Choi Seungcheol

Boo Seungkwan

Kwon Soonyoung

Etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, General

Warning: GS!Jisoo, GS!Seungkwan, typo, cerita abal-abal, bahasa kurang halus, alur berantakan.

.

.

.

Reuni, dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, artinya pertemuan kembali (bekas teman sekolah, kawan seperjuangan, dan sebagainya) setelah berpisah cukup lama. Sehingga dapat dipastikan, reuni adalah pertemuan yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Hong Jisoo.

Dia bukannya tidak suka bertemu teman lama. Tetapi sebenarnya dia menghindari sesuatu ˗˗lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Seseorang yang sudah tentu akan dia temui jika menghadiri yang namanya reuni SMA.

Sekarang Jisoo sudah semester lima, artinya sudah lebih dari dua tahun dia tidak bertemu teman-teman SMA-nya. Dan karena Jisoo memilih kuliah di luar Seoul ˗˗jauh dari SMA nya dulu, jadi dia juga sudah _lost contact_ dengan mereka, kecuali dengan sahabatnya tentunya.

Hingga suatu malam, ketika Jisoo sedang libur kuliah dan bersantai di rumahnya, Seungcheol mengirim pesan padanya˗˗

 _Sebuah ajakan reuni._

˗˗yang membuat mata Jisoo berbinar sempurna. Bayangan bisa bertemu teman-teman lamanya, membuat Jisoo senang bukan main. Tapi, lima detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah ragu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Kalau ikut reuni, sudah pasti ketemu_ dia _kan?_ ˗˗Jisoo membatin.

Pikiran Jisoo jadi melayang kemana-mana. Sebenarnya Jisoo bukannya takut bertemu _dia_ , yang lebih dia takutkan adalah teman-teman _geng_ -nya ˗˗yang sangat usil, bakal menggodanya lagi.

Ah, Jisoo galau luar biasa.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, acara reuni seperti ini langka sekali diadakan ˗˗malah Jisoo tidak yakin bakal diadakan lagi, apalagi teman-teman kelasnya itu sungguh sulit sekali diajak berkumpul. Jadi pada akhirnya, Jisoo memutuskan untuk ikut. Lagipula dia juga penasaran dengan kabar teman-temannya, dan juga _dia._ Ingat, cuma PE-NA-SA-RAN.

Dan Jisoo membalas pesan Seungcheol satu jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Jisoo bergegas merapikan penampilannya begitu Seungcheol mengirimkan pesan berupa kata ' _otw_ '. Rumah Seungcheol tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, dan karena di rumah Jisoo tidak ada kendaraan, jadilah dia membonceng motor _matic_ Seungcheol.

Tak lama bunyi klakson terdengar dari luar rumah, Seungcheol sudah datang. Jisoo mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, lalu beranjak keluar rumah.

"Sepi sekali." Seungcheol berucap sambil memberikan helm pada Jisoo.

"Yah, biasalah. Jam segini orang tuaku belum pulang kerja."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, sudah jam 7 nih."

"Jangan _ngebut_ lho!" Dan Seungcheol terkekeh.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Jisoo dan Seungcheol tiba di tempat tujuan, _Art Flona_ _Resto_. Jisoo turun dari motor dan mengeluhkan pantatnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama duduk. Dia merutuki orang yang mengusulkan tempat reuni mereka ˗˗yaitu Soonyoung, temannya yang sipit. Geleng-geleng kepala ketika Soonyoung beralasan, _disana kita bisa makan dengan suasana seperti di Pulau_ _Jeju_ _._

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Seungcheol yang gemas karena Jisoo tak berhenti mengomel sendiri akhirnya menarik tangan Jisoo dan mengajaknya masuk ke tempat makan.

Mata Jisoo menatap horror pada pintu masuk restoran yang tinggal beberapa meter di depannya. Otaknya seakan mengingatkan Jisoo akan suatu hal yang tadi sempat ia lupakan.

 _Apa_ dia _datang?_

Rasa gugup dan takut menguasai diri Jisoo saat ini. Dalam langkahnya yang semakin mendekati pintu masuk, dia berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin di hadapan- _nya_.

Tapi tetap saja, Jisoo adalah aktor yang sangat buruk.

Di dalam restoran, Jisoo bisa melihat beberapa temannya yang sudah datang. Matanya mengabsen wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Kemudian mendesah lega mengetahui _dia_ tidak ada disana. Jisoo pun dengan tenang melangkah menuju teman-temannya ˗˗menyusul Seungcheol yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Aku pikir kami berdua sudah terlambat." Ucap Jisoo setelah selesai menyapa semua teman yang sudah datang. Dia kini duduk di sebelah Seungcheol.

"Kenapa baru sedikit yang datang?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Soonyoung. Memang, saat ini baru ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang ada disana.

Soonyoung menggendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, padahal sudah kubilang acaranya jam 7. Tetap saja banyak yang terlambat."

"Salahmu sendiri memilih tempat yang sangat jauh." Ucap Jisoo yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Soonyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat khas. "Hai semua~ apa kabar kalian?" Itulah suara Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah~!" Jisoo berlari ke arah Seungkwan dan langsung memeluknya erat. Seungkwan adalah teman dekatnya di kelas dulu. Semenjak lulus, keduanya belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. "Aku rindu sekali padamu~."

"Aku juga~! Kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Tuh." Matanya melirik ke arah Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mengangguk paham. Setelah menyalami semua yang sudah hadir, ia duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Eh, eh. Si vokalis kelas kita belum datang?"

Jisoo menoleh cepat ketika Seungkwan bertanya ˗˗yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa, yang jelas ada maksud terselubung dia bertanya seperti itu. _Seungkwan menyebalkan, dia mulai nih._ Bisa dia lihat juga Seungcheol menahan senyumnya seolah meledek Jisoo. _Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi._ Jisoo menunduk pasrah. Jika _dia_ datang nanti, habislah dia.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang sudah hampir semua teman sekelasnya datang. Seperti tipikal reuni biasanya, mereka mengobrol membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari menanyakan kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan sekarang, sampai mengenang masa-masa di SMA dulu. Lalu semua menoleh ketika Seungkwan lagi-lagi berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Wah, vokalis kita akhirnya datang juga!"

Matilah Jisoo.

 _Dia_ ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Terkutuklah Seungkwan, yang malah menyuruh _dia_ duduk tepat di kursi seberang Jisoo.

Akh, rasanya Jisoo ingin kabur dari sana detik itu juga.

Dengan secepat kilat dia mengambil ponselnya, pura-pura sibuk dengannya. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap wajah- _nya._

"Maaf ya aku terlambat." Oh God, sekarang Jisoo tambah pusing setelah mendengar _dia_ bersuara. Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo sangat sangat merindukan suara itu. Padahal setiap hari dia selalu mendengarkan lagu- _nya_. Dasar _lebay_ saja dia.

"Ah tidak masalah, kita semua tahu jadwalmu pasti sangat padat, Mingyu." Seungkwan menjawab dengan nada yang kelewat heboh.

Ya, _dia_ adalah Kim Mingyu.

Yang dulu duduk di baris ke empat dekat tembok.

Yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis dengan gigi taringnya yang lucu.

Yang memiliki kepribadian yang amat menyenangkan.

Yang memiliki suara yang sungguh seksi.

Yang berhasil mencuri hati Hong Jisoo.

Yang merupakan cinta pertama Jisoo.

Benar-benar cinta pertama, karena sebelumnya Jisoo tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik sebegitu dalamnya dengan seorang pria.

"Oh, Jisoo juga datang? Apa kabar Soo?"

Hening.

"Soo?"

Tetap hening. Jisoo masih pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hey Soo, Mingyu tanya tuh." Bisik Seungcheol.

Detik kemudian Jisoo baru tersadar. "Oh…Eh…ada apa Mingyu?"

"Dia tanya kabarmu Jisoo. Duh jangan _salting_ gitu dong."

 _Sialan Boo Seungkwan._

"Ah…A…aku baik-baik saja kok, Gyu." Dengan sekuat tenaga Jisoo menatap Mingyu dan berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Mingyu ˗˗yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran bodoh.

Dan Mingyu balas tersenyum. Rasanya tubuh Jisoo seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Ugh, hiperbola.

Tapi, penderitaan Jisoo tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

"Ah iya, aku dengar Mingyu sempat pacaran sama Eunha ya? Anak kelas tetangga kita dulu?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jisoo refleks menoleh ke arah Seungkwan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Mingyu pacaran sama Eunha? Eunha yang dulu sekelas dengannya saat kelas 1 SMA? Eunha yang merupakan 'saingannya' dalam peringkat di kelas?

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Iya, kita sempat pacaran. Tapi sudah putus."

"Mingyu diselingkuhi Eunha, tau." Celetuk Soonyoung.

"SERIUS?!"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan cengirannya.

Disaat yang lain terkejut karena tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Mingyu akan diselingkuhi, Jisoo justru tertawa dalam hati. Tawa yang seperti…ungkapan kelegaan, mungkin?

"Jadi, sekarang jomblo?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jisoo seketika menahan napasnya, menunggu dengan takut apa jawaban Mingyu.

"Iya."

Dan terdengarlah suara helaan napas˗˗yang sialnya cukup keras˗˗dari Jisoo. Semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jisoo refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Hah…apa? A…aku tidak apa-apa kok."

 _Sial, kenapa aku seperti ini?_

Bisa Jisoo lihat Seungkwan senyum-senyum menatapnya. Lagi-lagi menggoda Jisoo. Sedangkan Seungcheol geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jisoo yang _saltingnya_ tidak terkendali.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa jadi mewawancarai Mingyu terus sih. Ini acara reuni kita, bukan jumpa pers Mingyu." Ah, _yeokshi_ , Choi Seungcheol masih punya hati. Dia menyudahi penyiksaan Jisoo. "Ayo pesan makanan, kalian tidak lapar?"

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Beberapa teman Jisoo sudah ada yang pulang duluan, hanya tersisa Jisoo, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu. Sekarang mereka juga bersiap-siap hendak pulang. Akan tetapi, ketika sampai di parkiran, Seungcheol tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengantar Jisoo pulang.

"Nunaku minta dijemput di kantornya, katanya mobilnya mogok. Bagaimana ini, Soo?"

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"Denganku, bagaimana?"

Jder! Jisoo bagai tertimpa durian runtuh.

Mingyu baru saja mengajaknya pulang bersama.

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

Dan ucapan Seungkwan pun menyadarkan Jisoo. "Ah iya, kau pulang dengan Mingyu saja. Bukankah rumah kalian searah?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ini kesempatan bagus lho." Bisik Seungkwan.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Oh iya Mingyu, jangan _ngebut_ ya, kalau tidak mau mendapat pukulan ganas dipunggungmu."

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!"

"Bye, semuanya!" Dan Seungcheol bergegas lari menghindari pukulan Jisoo. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung tak bisa menahan tawa. Sedangkan Mingyu, diam-diam menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah mereka.

Setelah itu Seungkwan dan Soonyoung pulang duluan˗˗sambil cengar-cengir melihat Jisoo dan Mingyu, memberi isyarat agar Jisoo bersenang-senang dengan Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu dan Jisoo menghampiri motor Mingyu di ujung area parkir. Setibanya di motor, Mingyu mengeluarkan helm dari bagasi dan memberikannya pada Jisoo.

"Loh, kau tidak bawa jaket, Soo?"

Jisoo menepuk keningnya. "Ah aku lupa. Jaketnya ada di bagasi motor Seungcheol."

"Ya sudah, pakai punyaku saja." Mingyu melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Jisoo.

Ragu-ragu Jisoo mengambilnya. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, masa aku harus membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan?"

Tidak, padahal Mingyu tidak sedang menggodanya. Tetapi wajah Jisoo seketika memerah. Dia sudah gila, memang.

"Terimakasih, Gyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Sudah, ayo naik."

Jisoo pun naik lalu Mingyu menjalankan motornya. Dan sesuai dengan perintah Seungcheol, Mingyu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Membuat perjalanan dari restoran sampai rumah Jisoo terasa sangat lama˗˗ini hanya perasaan Jisoo saja sih. Yah bagaimana tidak terasa lama jika sepanjang jalan Jisoo berusaha mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu diluar kendali. Bayangkan saja, saat ini Jisoo berada sangat dekat sekali dengan Mingyu. Bahkan Jisoo memeluk Mingyu˗˗ini Mingyu yang suruh. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Mingyu dan tubuhnya bersandar di punggung Mingyu. Sungguh selama ini dia belum pernah berada di posisi seintim ini dengan laki-laki˗˗kecuali ayahnya, itupun saat dia masih kecil dulu˗˗dan sekarang dia seperti ini dengan LAKI-LAKI YANG IA SUKAI.

Jisoo sangat menikmatinya.

Hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya. Jisoo bergegas melepas pelukannya kemudian turun dari motor. Melepaskan helmnya dan mengembalikannya pada Mingyu.

"Jaketmu aku kembalikan besok bagaimana? Biar kucuci dulu."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah sana masuk, di luar dingin."

Jisoo mengangguk, tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Mingyu sebelum ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di balik jendela dia mengintip Mingyu yang berlalu dari rumahnya. Senyum manis masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. _Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini._

Ting.

 _ **Message from titikduabintang**_

 _ **Selamat tidur, Soo. Jangan lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan.**_

Jisoo baru selesai membersihkan diri ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Mingyu. Hampir saja ia melemparkan ponselnya saking terkejutnya. Apa-apaan ini? Mingyu mengirim pesan padanya? Bahkan sejak SMA pun mereka tidak pernah mengobrol apalagi berkirim pesan, sehingga Jisoo ragu jika Mingyu menyimpan nomornya˗˗kalau Jisoo sih, sudah pasti menyimpan nomornya, meski tidak pernah sekalipun berani mengirim pesan˗˗. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan dia mengucapkan selamat tidur? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Jisoo menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Ia berguling-guling di kasurnya dengan heboh masih sambil menatapi pesan dari Mingyu. _Jadi begini rasanya dinotice gebetan?_

Ting.

 _ **Message from titikduabintang**_

 _ **Oh iya, besok ada waktu? Mau keluar denganku?**_

Lagi-lagi ia hampir melemparkan ponselnya. Jisoo yakin ia belum tidur, tapi kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi ya?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jisoo menjawab pesan Mingyu.

 _ **To titikduabintang**_

 _ **Boleh.**_

Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan lebih sering mengobrol.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai~~ I'm back! Haha. Akhirnya setelah 6 bulan aku ngepost cerita baru. Sebenernya cerita ini udah mulai diketik bareng Thank You, tapi mentok ditengah jalan dan baru diselesaiin sekarang hehe. Ohya, dan ini BASED ON TRUE STORY ((curhat)). Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
